


Romantic Conspiracies

by Kumatorafire



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: Enzan doesn't want to become president of IPC.His father, close to death, demands he become company president.To solve the issue, he asks Meiru for a huge favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Beast+. Both Enzan and Meiru are 16. If more chapters are added, there's gonna be M/M. Have fun guessing with who.

“So, what did you want to ask me about?” Meiru asked, a soft smile on her face. She glanced about the grand dining room, finding it stylish, yet overly extravagant. A long-yet-narrow dining table sat with many empty chairs, and Meiru sat on one side, facing Enzan. The width of the table was only a foot or two wide, so they sat across from each other there, Roll ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ at the grand manor from the seat next to her.

Enzan seemed uneasy, and wasn’t meeting Meiru’s eyes. “It’s.. Well, I shouldn’t rush into it.. How’s school been?” He smiled feebly, and Blues stepped in the room, a pretty, freshly made bundt cake on a platter. He set it down between the two operators, and gave a curt nod to Meiru before moving to sit beside Enzan.

“Uh.. Fine, I guess.” Meiru answered slowly, eyeing the cake. “Why do you ask..?”

“Oh, well.. I was just wondering.” Enzan replied, though he seemed to be clutching at straws to find things to talk about. The room fell silent for a few seconds, and he gave Blues an anxious frown. “..Why don’t you help me start.”

The navi seemed startled, but quickly returned to his usual, stoic self. “Yes, Enzan-sama.” He cleared his throat, and hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Meiru-san.. We have a proposal for you.”

Roll seemed to perk up a bit. She loved dramas and soap operas, and this seemed right up her alley. “What kind of proposal?”

Enzan glanced at Blues, and spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words. “Well.. You know that family run businesses usually only keep going by lineage? Well..”

Meiru knew where this was going. 

“Enzan, I can’t believe you’d even ask!” She stood up, and Enzan flinched back. “I’m not that kind of girl, to just get knocked up.. And for you to ask so suddenly-

Enzan stood up as well. “No, Meiru, that’s not what i meant! Please sit back down, if you don’t want to do it after I explain it all, that’s okay.. But please, hear me out.” He pleaded, eyes filled with panic. 

She hesitated for a moment, and turned to look at Roll. Roll in turn glanced at Blues, and her eyes widened in surprise. His hands were clasped together anxiously, glancing back and forth between her and his operator.

Roll sighed and nodded. “Meiru-chan, let’s just listen a little bit longer.” Meiru hesitated, but slowly sat down, frowning and glancing at the cake. “Fine… But I want some.”

“Okay. I do too, actually..” Enzan carefully stood and picked up a slice of cake to put on his plate, and handed Meiru the server, which she hesitantly took. “Blues made it. He’s actually a very good baker, who knew?” He smiled, somewhat more relaxed.

Meiru’s eyes widened, and she glanced at Blues. “Wow, really? This looks great, Blues.” He smiled slightly and nodded, looking down to hide his pleasure at the compliment. She grabbed the fork and quickly took a bite. Lemon flavored. She ‘mmed’, offering Roll a bite with her fork, which the navi eagerly took.

“So.. What I was trying to say..” Enzan began again, which brought the group back to the current subject. “My father is getting older.. And his stress-induced illnesses as of late means that he’s not exactly fit to lead the entire company.” He couldn’t help but sigh slightly. “So, he’s going to try to.. Make me the next president of IPC.”

Meiru smiled politely. “That’s great, congratulations. That’s a huge responsibility, Enzan.” However, her smile faded when she saw the grim look on his face. “Is.. Is that a bad thing?”

Enzan hesitated, and looked down at the plate in front of him. “I.. I don’t want to run the company. I’m going to sell it to SciLabs. But.. He wants me to carry on his legacy. As in.. Get married. Eventually, have a child to pass it along to.” He seemed distraught.

Meiru remained quiet, and glanced at Roll, who merely shrugged in return.

“So, what I need to ask of you..” Enzan slowly continued. “..Please, date me.”

Meiru blinked. So did Roll.

“..What?” Meiru finally asked, disbelieving. Roll stared at the two humans, unable to process the new information.

“Not really.” Blues cut in, causing both the girls to look at him. “We need you to pretend to be Enzan-sama’s girlfriend, so Ijuuin-sama won’t be suspicious of his lack of one.” He had a consistent frown on his face. 

“O-oh.” Meiru glanced away. “That.. makes a bit more sense.” There was a silence that covered the entire group. Roll was the one to finally speak up.

“What’s gonna be in it for us?” Roll asked Blues genuinely. He looked slightly more relaxed now that they had shown interest.

“For as long as Meiru-san agrees to it, you two are welcome to stay here, or free to stay at your home. We can pay for any higher education you wish to receive. In exchange, Meiru-san just needs to act like a convincing girlfriend, and..” Blues hesitated. “May have to be physically intimate at times to sell the act.”

Meiru waited for him to speak more, but he remained quiet. “..So, that’s all you called me here for? You’ll pay me to pretend to be your girlfriend?” She didn’t sound pleased, but she didn’t sound annoyed either.

Enzan shifted in his seat, uneasy. “Please, Mei.. Just until he passes away. Then you don’t have to do this for me ever again. I’ll give you anything you want. Just, please.” The real panic in his eyes made Meiru hesitate, along with the nickname he hadn’t used for her since.. Then..

_“Enzan! Look what I found!” Meiru hollered, pulling a few bags of unopened popcorn out of a pile of both expired and stale foods. She no longer felt any moral wrongdoing for taking from these abandoned Beyondard stores. They needed it to survive._

_Enzan poked his head out from around an aisle, an aluminum can in his hand. “Wow. I guess we’ll eat well tonight, huh?”_

_Meiru smiled, and took the bag she held off her back and placed the bags in. Enzan approached, putting the canned food in as well._

_“Mei, are you still feverish?” He murmured, looking over her carefully._

_She frowned, crinkling her nose up at the nickname. “I’m fine.. What about you, though?” She gave him a concerned look._

_Enzan hesitated, unsure. “What do you mean..?”_

_“The marks on your arm. Did you get hurt?”_

_“...”_

Meiru frowned slightly, glancing at Enzan. “How long do you think?”

Enzan sighed in relief. It wasn’t an immediate no. “They told him he had 2 months, at most. I don’t know if he’ll honestly last that long, though.”

Meiru sat there, deep in thought for a few more seconds. “I don’t know.. It sounds really harsh to fake out your dad like that.”

Enzan’s voice had an icy chill to it. “Well, he’s done enough to deserve it. I don’t want you to feel guilty for faking him out. He deserves worse.”

Meiru sighed. “I know.. I know. Just give me a minute to think, okay?”

“Of course.” Enzan replied almost immediately. “Take all the time you need. I.. I’d really appreciate it if you did, but I understand if you don’t feel like doing this.” He smiled, but it was clearly pained. “It’s a strange thing to ask, I know.”

Meiru wanted to help. She really did. But the fact weighed over her that.. Maybe Shuuseki really did deserve it.

_The two sat together near the campfire, listening to the flaming wood crackle. “Why would you hurt yourself like this?” Meiru whispered, holding Enzan’s arm gently, dabbing the small amounts of iodine they’d found onto the wounds with a rag. He remained silent. She ventured for another question. “Does your father know?”_

_Enzan laughed bitterly._

_“Probably. He doesn’t care. Never did. Not as long as all my paperwork is submitted at the end of the day. As long as I don’t cry, he doesn’t care if I’m alive or not.”_

_The two of them were quiet for a long period of time._

_Eventually, Meiru spoke up._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_More silence._

_“It’s fine. I guess I just.. had to tell someone.”_

_Meiru pulled his sleeve down, and smiled at him. “I’m glad you felt like you could tell me. It’s.. Flattering, sorta.”_

_After a moment’s hesitation, Meiru spoke up again. “Mei is fine, by the way.” She smiled slightly. “Just between us.”_

_Enzan stared for a moment, before smiling back. “Thanks.”_

Meiru looked up, and smiled slightly. “Enzan?”

“Yes?” He asked, holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

“I’ll do it.” She grinned slightly.

The smile that adorned his face made Meiru feel as if this was the right choice. “..Thank you, Meiru.”


End file.
